Stevonnie
"Stevonnie" is the nickname given to the fusion of Steven and Connie by Amethyst. They make their debut in the episode, "Alone Together." Appearance and Personality Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl, but is a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby features. They have dark curly hair that reaches past their hips, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. However, in "Lars of the Stars", "Jungle Moon", "Together Alone" and "Escapism", Stevonnie wears her hair in a ponytail, due to Connie's chin-length bobcut hairstyle. Their attire consists of Steven's star shirt layered under a cropped version of Connie's turquoise dress, Steven's jeans morphed into cutoff shorts, and bare feet. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars,Sadie, etc.) Stevonnie is considered very beautiful, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance and personality. Stevonnie's personality is unique. They are the first fusion between a half-Gem and a non-Gem, and they do not have a single, distinct mind apparent in other Fusion Gems. Stevonnie shares the minds and personalities of Connie and Steven; Connie and Steven frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts (Connie takes the lead more often). They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, appears to possess both super-human strength and agility although in very modest quantities; nowhere near the capabilities of even a non-fused Gem. This is evident by the fact that their dance moves during the rave would require degrees of strength and agility above that of a human and more similar to that of a Gem. This is most likely a result of Steven, being a Half-Gem, inheriting a fraction of his mother's super-human strength and agility as he is occasionally shown to be capable of feats of strength which would be impossible for a human boy of his age (such as forcing the possessed breakfast monster into the pool of lava in "Together Breakfast", and tearing an arcade machine apart with his bare hands in "Arcade Mania"). Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Alone Together" (debut) Season 2 *"We Need to Talk" (cameo) Season 3 *"Beach City Drift" *"Crack the Whip" Season 4 *"Mindful Education" Season 5 *"Lars of the Stars" *"Jungle Moon" *"Together Alone" *"Escapism" Shorts *"We are the Crystal Gems" (cameo) *"Fusion" (screen) Trivia *Stevonnie is the first human-Gem fusion. *The original Stevonnie concept sketches included another outfit design: a combination of Connie's dress on the left and Steven's T-shirt and jeans on the right, connected by zig-zagging lines and Steven's usual sandals. *According to Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie is a "...metaphor for all the terrifying firsts in a first relationship, and *Stevonnie's portrayed age may have been created by combining Connie's and Steven's respective ages. *Stevonnie's gemstone is the same as Steven's (and Rose Quartz's). *Stevonnie's gender has not been specified, although it has been confirmed that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns. *Stevonnie is the first character and only fusion to use they/them pronouns. *Stevonnie's voice actress had to be instructed by Zach Callison to replicate Steven's laugh. *The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. *In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as 'perfect' due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she couldn't foresee this. Gemstone NewRoseGem1.png|Stevonnie's gem is placed where the navel would be, as with Steven and Rose Quartz. It has a pentagonal facet. Gallery Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_Beach_Run_(03).gif Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_Beach_Run_(00).gif Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_Beach_Run_(01).gif Tumblr_ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o2_500.gif Stevonnie_First_Appearance.gif Stevonnie_HERMIT_CRAB_DANCE.gif Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_Cliff_Jump(00).gif Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_Dusty_Laugh(0).gif Tumblr_ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o3_500.gif Tumblr_ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o4_500.gif Tumblr_ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o5_500.gif Stevonnie_(Alone_Together)_TEARIN_UP_THE_DANCE_FLOOR_.gif Tumblr_ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o6_500.gif Stevonnie_Dancing.gif Steven_and_Connie_fusion_03.gif Steven_and_Connie_fusion_04.gif Distance_stevonnie_trans.png|Stevonnie's far distance render from "Alone Together" Alone_Together_Model_Sheet_10.jpg Steven…_Connie…_STEVONNIE!!!-katie-mitroff.png|Stevonnie, by Katie Mitroff Alone_Together_-_Lars.jpg tumblr_ok1q9jJNnQ1uqjumdo8_400.gif Videos File:Steven Universe Alone Together Cartoon Network File:Stevonnie's Strong Feelings San Diego Comic Con Steven Universe Cartoon Network File:Steven Universe Crack The Whip Cartoon Network File:Steven Universe Crash Cartoon Network Africa Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Multi-beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes